Holidays
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: SG-1 does Holidays. Random holiday snippets.
1. Chapter 1

**SG-1 does Valentine's Day**

For weeks before the actual day, from the minute she learned the meaning behind the day, Vala had been bouncing around the base trying to convince everybody from Daniel (who gave her the actual history of St. Valentine and his martyrdom and proved fruitless in the end) to Cam (who ran from her as fast as he humanly could) to even Sam (who apologised for being in Atlantis and promised her a girl's night out on her first trip back), and Teal'c (who merely raised an eyebrow no. 12 – _I have listened to your question, yet I chose to ignore it, be glad I am not carrying a weapon_.) She even went to Carolyn (who muttered something about a dinner) and Gen. Landry (who simply stated he had plans and she should ask Daniel. Again.)

By the end she had tried several methods to convince her team to take her out on Valentine's Day, from trying to rig a raffle on base to trying to convince them that Valentine was her real name and thus they should use this day to celebrate her, and that it could be her Tau'ri birthday. She had almost won Daniel over with this one, when Cam pointed out that Sam had already figured out her "birthday". In turn Vala had pouted and began glaring at all the married and "involved" women on base as they gushed as the day approached.

Yet in a twist to luck, fate, karma, or just the luck any member of SG-1 had, when February 14th rolled around it didn't even matter because the team was off-world. On a very wet planet.

Huddled together in their small shelter, a small cave that Teal'c had found, when it had become obvious that it would be impossible to reach the gate, Vala rested against a stone wall next to Daniel, her shoes off, feet pointed to the fire listening to Cam's story about camping with cousins when Teal'c walked over and presented her with what looked to be a carved out heart. It took a closer look to realise it was a carved out chocolate heart. Vala blinked and for a second she wondered _how in the world_ he managed that, when she realised what she, what they all had thought he had been whittling wasn't wood, but this. This wonderful and slightly melting gift.

Straitening in her seated position, Vala gently reached out and took the heart, looking up to meet Teal's brown and caring eyes. "Thank you, Muscles," she quietly smiled and spoke, ducking her head at her friend's thoughtful actions, "you didn't have too."

Teal'c just let out a ghost of a smile (no. 11 – _you are most welcome, my friend_) and then took his previous seat by the fire.

It was only when Cam broke the silence with his, "Nothing for me, buddy?" and Teal'c's answering eyebrow (no. 44 – _I will not response to such a arbitrary remark_) they sat back in a comfortable silence when it was broken by the snap of the chocolate. Vala had broken the heart in half and was grinning at one yummy looking piece and turning to her right held it out to Daniel, presenting the man with it.

"Daniel?"

Daniel blinked and looked from the chocolate (which no matter what he said, he did want) to Vala to Teal'c and shook his head. "It's okay, it was for you."

Vala grinned and chuckled, and placed the chocolate in his hands, "I know, only half is for you." Vala then proceeded to reach into her flack jacket and pulled out a bar of chocolate, gaining looks from all three men. Shrugging off their looks, she went to unwrap it and then broke it in half, handing a piece to both Cam and Teal'c, who took their pieces with a wide grin and gentle nod respectively.

Vala then turned back to Daniel, taking back one of the two pieces she handed him and bite into it, smiling at her team. "Happy Valentine's day, boys. You're all very lucky I love you, I was saving that bar for tomorrow."

At her words Daniel, Cam and Teal'c took a look at their chocolate and then at Vala. They smiled. (Yeah, they loved her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**SG1 does Thanksgiving**

The first half hour they sit on General's couch with beer and watch as the ladies heft bags of groceries, eyeing them all when they offer to help.

Sam has the lists. Vala the wine she stated they needed to pass the time while they make the greatest Turkey dinner ever. And Carolyn has the recipes - ones from the box her mother had acquired over the years. Carolyn hasn't touched them in years. Vala vaguely remembers the concept of family dinners. Sam hopes she remembers the right ratios of peas verse carrots.

They look able and sure and the men have always had a healthy fear of these three, so they don't question the ladies. They hear sounds from the kitchen and some laughter so they don't worry too much.

It's the second hour when they start to worry. They hear a clash followed by a bang and an "ow!". The five men look at each other and then four eyes turn to one.

"Why me?"

"Because Daniel, you the only one they wouldn't kick it out."

"They wouldn't kick Teal'c out."

"I, for one, am actually watching the game. You are not."

Daniel tries to argue, to huff the truth in the statement away, but _damn_, they kind do have a point. He makes a small show of getting up and goes to peek into the kitchen.

"Hey guys?"

Vala turns and she accidentally squirts the juice in the baster. It lands in a glop on the counter. Carolyn looks up from the recipe and Sam jumps out of the way from the stream of juice. "Daniel? Do you want for anything?" Vala grabs a towel and beings to sop up the mess by the turkey.

Daniel looks at the counter and doesn't think that the potatoes should look that way. If those are the potatoes.

"You three okay in here? We heard a noise." He eyes what he thinks to be the stuffing and swallows. "You sure you guys don't want some help?"

Three pairs of eyes turn to him and Daniel feels something in him freeze. Glup.

"We can handle this, Daniel." Vala's voice holds no argument and Daniel remembers her earlier argument of being able to do anything with rudimentary Tau'rian technology. Daniel starts to say something else, but Sam beats him.

"We're fine Daniel. We'll call you when we're ready." Sam's eyes are glinting and Daniel knows he should leave the kitchen.

Daniel nods and just about out the door he hears Carolyn muttering in Vietnamese - and it does not sound good. He gives one last look and bites the inside of cheek when he notices Vala squirts the baster in the peas. Sam is fiddling with the knob of the oven. "Are you sure its in Fahrenheit?"

Daniel rushes out the kitchen and plops back down on the couch.

Jack glances over from the game, "Everything okay in there?"

Daniel shrugs and takes a sip of his beer. "They kicked me out."

"Reminds me of Kim back when Caroyln was little. No men allowed."

Jack nods in agreement. Cam doesn't say a thing.

X

By the fourth hour they've come to ignore the all the sounds that come from the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen it's a different story.

"What's the difference between table spoon, tea spoon and whatever you call the littlest one?" Vala swings her leg from the counter, playing with three types of spoon.

Carolyn shrugs and makes a face when she tries the potatoes. "Sam, what did you put in these?"

From her seat on the stool, Sam looks at the stuffing recipe and bites her lip. "Salt."

"I put pepper." Carolyn adds more pepper.

"I put in the red stuff."

Sam and Carolyn both look up at Vala. "What red stuff?"

"The spicy stuff Mitchell put on his fries."

"You mean the Tabasco?" Sam looks at the potatoes and cringes. Carolyn steps away.

"Yes, that."

Carolyn looks at Sam and both sigh. So much for the potatoes...

Again it's Vala that breaks the silence. "Does this mean we can get pizza now?"

X

Finally around hour four, minute thirty Vala is seemingly pushed out of the kitchen, biting her lips.

"Vala is everything okay?" Daniel asks but she she ignores him and faces Cam.

"Cameron when you said baste the turkey and then glaze, what exactly did you mean? What brush? and why do you have to baste then glaze."

Cam closes his eyes and lets out a breath, steadfastly ignore the looks he is getting. He knew those three should not have been allowed in the kitchen without supervision. He stands and with a roll of his eyes he walks past Vala. "I told you..."

"Yes, yes, you told! Now just get in there and fix it." Vala follows Cam into the kitchen the other occupants of the living room rushing at their heels.

Inside Sam and Carolyn are standing with a turkey baster and timer eyeing each other and then the turkey. Cam can tell the stuffing is not even in it and the yams are not even done. The mash potatoes look sludgy and he really hopes they were trying to make soup with them. He sighs, his Mama would have a heart attack to see this. Never again. "I told..."

Carolyn raises an eyebrow at him, "Not the time. So?"

"Let me see." Cam makes his way to the turkey and notices the half empty wine bottle and almost rolls his eyes again, Sam's stare stops him. "Well I think its salvageable. Did you get the chicken too?"

Vala pops her head into the freezer and nods, "Yes, why?"

"Bring it out." He grins at the three women, "Just in case."

Vala goes to grab the frozen bird, which Teal'c promptly takes from her. "Where would you like this Colonel Mitchell?"

Cam waves to the over run counter. "Just put it there, I'll get to it in bit." He looks at the kitchen and at the six people looking at him. "Well, I'm going to need a couple hours. So you might wanna head back out and watch a movie or something."

Too happy to agree Vala grabs at the wine bottle and her glass, she turns to Daniel with a bright smile. "Well at least I tried!" Jackson chuckles and wipes some mysterious flour from her chin.

"You did. Come on you can play Goa'uld Scrabble with me and Teal'c."

Cam starts to say something, when Teal'c interrupts. "I believe I will stay and assist Colonel Mitchell with the preparations."

Jack looks from Cam, standing ready to save Thanksgiving to the three women who managed to turn his old kitchen into a war zone and smiles wryly. "It better be good, Mitchell." Walking out he snatches a couple marshmallows. Vala, Daniel and Landry follow him out. The last with a small hug to Carolyn, chuckle and shake of his head.

"Yes, sir." Cam turn to Sam and Carolyn who look a bit embarrassed in Cam's opinion. "I told you that Thanksgiving is a big job."

Sam rolls her eyes and quirks her lip. "I blew up a sun - that's a big job."

Carolyn stifles a laugh, "You sure you don't want any help?" Cam can see her eagerness to leave the kitchen and almost decides to tease her, there are two generals, one Jaffa, one archaeologist and three women who want to eat. Not to mention himself.

"It's okay. I have the big guy here and I left Forrest Gump on for you."

Both smile and rush out of the kitchen. Cam turns to Teal'c and they nod before they get to work.

X

By the time dinner is finally ready Cam is rather happy with outcome, especially considering the state of the kitchen and meal before.

The table is set and they all sit. The men are suitably impressed and the ladies look from the food to Cam and glare. Nobody eat until Teal'c digs into the yams.

"I am glad you chose to continue with the yams Colonel Mitchell, they are superior to your sweet potatoes."

Cam blushes and ducks his head, but every body else begins digging in too. O'Neill grabs himself a large bit and just before he eats he tilts his head to Cam, "You cook for Teal'c, Mitchell? I'm hurt."

"Um, only a few times, sir."

"This is very good Colonel." Landry smiles and winks to his daughter, "Where did you learn to cook?"

Cam gives a small smile in remembrance of all the Thanksgivings he would sit with his mom and help her and Aunt Nettie, while his baby brother and Dad would watch the games. It could never be argued that Cameron Mitchell was at times very much a mama's boy. "My mother, sir. Felt it was very important for me to know my way around a kitchen."

Around a mouthful of stuffing and turkey, Vala mumbles and swallows, "Oh, I love your mother's cooking! Did you make pie too?!" She grins and turns to the table, "Her pie is fabulous. Cameron, if your pie is half as good as hers you might regret not having made two!" She takes another forkful of food.

Daniel smiles at Vala's excitement over the pie as so Teal'c and Jack. Carolyn giggles into her napkins and Sam grins, a teasing glint in her eye.

"At least you didn't make macaroons this time."

Cam shakes his fork at her, "Cute, Sam."

"What? Its not my fault your macaroons suck."

"You make macaroons too, Mitchell?" Jack grins, making Cam shift in his seat. "That's it Hank, I'm coming back. It's not fair you get the team with the space pirate," Vala beams,"the gourmet cook." Cam ducks his head.

Landry only chuckles and enjoys his stuffing.


End file.
